


童话森林和黑白天使

by zhanghaoyu



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, flo, 意大利鹦鹉, 法兰西小熊, 米开来, 糯米, 轻微德扎提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanghaoyu/pseuds/zhanghaoyu
Summary: 一个脑洞，起源于flo演唱会上海第二场的造型，戴着贝雷帽穿着貂抱着吉他唱歌的一张图片
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 5





	童话森林和黑白天使

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微德扎提及，中间小虐，但是是he

童话里小熊到秋天冬眠前吃饱了蜂蜜，最后看着缓缓飘落的金色的落叶们，满足地抱着吉他唱歌，脚下踩着被太阳晒得暖烘烘的叶子，唱完后，心满意足地抱着自己心爱的吉他钻到松树洞里，那松树被也被太阳晒得流出松脂，香喷喷暖烘烘，它伸了个懒腰，蜷缩成一团，舒舒服服睡着啦，耐心等候春天的到来。  
然后小熊醒来发现，鹦鹉没能继续他的生活，可以说在冬天被冻死了，但小熊更愿意相信，鹦鹉永远留在了那片金灿灿的秋天里，永远在追逐他喜欢的那片金色。  
鹦鹉在捡完最后一片金灿灿的落叶后，心满意足地躺在那金色的落叶堆上，感觉自己躺在星星中，它一直喜欢星星，但夜晚的星星看起来是那么冰冷，锋芒毕露，遥远让他难以接近，但自己身下的那堆星星是那么温暖柔软，它哼着秋天的小调睡着了。  
最后仙女出现了，是我们熟悉的糯米仙女，她亲了鹦鹉一下，鹦鹉变成了人，如玫瑰那般炙热芬芳的莫扎特，小阿马迪撅嘴嘟囔着“我不喜欢这棕发”，仙女笑了笑，抖了抖仙女棒“那这样呢”，“这白色的头发这么这么死板（小阿马迪假发），我讨厌这冰冰冷冷的冬天的颜色”，仙女思忖了一会儿，又笑了笑“哦，我知道你喜欢什么颜色了”  
瓷娃娃般的小孩刹那间成长起来，头发金灿灿的，眼下也金灿灿的，是上帝的宠儿了。糯米仙女穿着飘飘白衣，把他带回了云端之上的天堂。  
上帝同意他去人间转一转，只不过35年后，必须回到祂的身边。  
35年后，上帝的宠儿回到上帝的身边，发现祂的身边站这他的好大师，他们俩对视后，都笑了笑，虽然好大师的翅膀是黑色的，头发也是黑色的，衣服也是黑色的，那又怎么样？人间都在飘着彩虹旗，天堂上难道就只能存在白色这一种颜色吗？  
他路过好大师的时候，从他的翅膀上顺了根黑色的羽毛，这好友居然没发现，羽毛原来是没什么痛觉的吗，他从自己毛茸茸的白翅膀上也扯了一根，果然没什么感觉，才想起来自己现在是在天堂。下意识地闻了闻，这羽毛居然有点蜂蜜的甜腻腻的味道，他的好大师过去没少吃甜品，他知道。但这充满了落叶和阳光的秋天味又是怎么回事呢？  
-end


End file.
